Silver Haze
by live.love.malfoy
Summary: So what if Draco and Hermione were a little more.. shall we say? Punk Rock? than your average Hogwarts student? This is what would happen. A story of trust, love and music ensues.
1. Chapter 1

(!)Silver Haze(!)

Chapter 1

You may remember Hermione Granger as the bookworm with bushy hair. Well, think that no more friends. You see, the summer between 6th and 7th year changed young Hermione drastically. Her hair straightened out to be slightly curly and she developed in all the right places, as one would hope at that age. Her wardrobe changed too. She no longer wore the bookworm, know-it-all schoolgirl getup she used to. Her skirts and shorts became shorter and her shirts and pants tighter. She had also started writing music and learned to play the electric guitar, she was a fast learner after all. Hermione had always been able to sing but now that she put everything together, it simply made her the perfect package..

So, why the sudden change? Well, no particular reason actually, she just wanted a change. People need change every now and then. This seemed like the perfect look for her. Her lip and bellybutton were pierced as well as her ears triple pierced. The multiple piercing were only to piss off her parents. Which worked quite well I might add. She thought it was a bloody good laugh when she saw the look on her parent's faces when she came home with her lip pierced. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron's faces.

'Oh and Malfoy…that's gonna be funny. Look at me now Malfoy…what do ya think about that one? Not a little Mudblood book worm now you great useless git.'

Hermione had almost forgotten that she had made Head Girl.

'Malfoy's made Head Boy…no surprise in that one…'

***

Draco Malfoy. Enough said. He was the Slytherin prince. That sexy platinum blonde babe who ruled Hogwarts. Only this year it was made official when he was made Head Boy. He had changed over the summer. He was more muscular, more defined, more…. Draco. 17 and knew he was something else.

With the Dark Lord out of the picture, Draco worried not about his predestined fate of becoming a Death Eater nor did he worry of his fathers power. By now, Lucius Malfoy had become someone less feared. Draco knew that one day, he would have more power than his father. That day has come friends, that day has come.

Narcissa was her usual screechy self. The voice Draco could hardly stand. But he loved pushing her buttons enough to deal with her voice.

Leave it to Draco to find way to drive his parents up the wall. He had gotten his lip, ear, and eyebrow pierced. Oh, when he came home with those…take cover ladies and gentlemen, all hell is about to break loose. He thought it was funny. However, now, it was time for Draco to be Draco. At long last. The only one to know who Draco really was was his best friend. Blaise Zabini. Although, there was one thing that Blaise was completely unaware of. That thing was Draco's infatuation with a certain Gryffindor lioness.

The girls that Draco had from previous years were only to take his mind off of this one girl in particular. Hermione Granger. Sure, she was a know-it-all and she wasn't the prettiest girl in school (at least, that's the way it was when Draco saw her before summer), but she was funny, smart, and she challenged him…he liked that. She was always challenging him, whether she knew it or not. When he threw insults, she threw them right back, and her biggest challenge was in 3rd year, when she punched him.

'That really hurt…She's Head Girl…I wonder if that means we'll be spending extra time together doing … Head Girl and Boy things?... at any rate, this year is going to be the best…'

***

Hermione walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Wearing a blue halter and black mini with heels, heads began to turn. She spotted Harry and Ron, standing there, mouths open. Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron walked over.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Ron said.

"You look so…different." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"You like it?"

"Yeah." the boys said in unison.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny said walking to them. "And who is this?" Ginny said and Hermione turned around. "HERMIONE!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Hey Dray! I haven't seen you in what? A week?" Blaise Zabini laughed as he gave Draco a pat on the back.

"I know. If you'd bloody leave me alone…." Draco said jokingly.

"Hah. You wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for me good sir."

"Oh bugger off. I would be perfectly capable of being by myself and.. okay yeah I know but shut it." Blaise laughed at him and turned to grab his trunk to put on the train.

"Ya know Draco, you really are quite convincing. The whole 5 seconds you pretended to be mad, I completely believed you."

"Whatever. My charm and good looks make anyone believe anything I say. Not to mention I'm brutally honest and I always get what I want."

"What more could you want Draco? You've got the world at your fingertips man."

"No. Not everything…"

***

"Hey let's grab this one." Harry said as the four walked down the train looking for a compartment.

"Okay. Oh, but I have to go to the front of the train about 15 minutes before we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Why?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I made Head Girl. We have to meet to find out what we have to do this year."

"We meaning…?" Harry asked.

"We meaning Draco Malfoy and myself." Hermione said. Harry and Ron scowled.

"Come on you two. You know Malfoy was gonna be Head Boy. He's second best, of course he's gonna get it." Ginny said.

***

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Have you seen Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked Draco as he walked through the door of the Head compartment.

"No sir."

"Okay. We'll just wait then. If you don't mind me asking…your father…is he-"

"He's no longer a threat."

"And your mother?"

"Nothing's changed."

"Is that the reason for the metal on your face?"

"Actually, it was just because I've wanted to for awhile. Now, I'm free to do whatever I please… in my own time Headmaster. Never yours." Draco finished and Dumbledore smiled.

"I understand. Ah, Miss Granger. Nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said as Hermione walked through the door. Draco's heart rate sped up about 300 times faster than normal.

'Oh. My. God.'

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Hermione looked at Draco.

'Whoa….'

"Well now that we're all here, you're duties as Heads are to set an example for your others. Not only 7th years, but the whole of Hogwarts. I know it's a big responsibility, but you two can handle it. Now, this will be the first year that we will hold dances. We will have big ones for the whole school, and smaller ones for 7th years only. You two will be in charge of decorating and setting up everything for all the dances. You will also have your own common room. It will have a library, a kitchen, and a bathroom. You will each have your own room. Now you can show your friends where it is and the password if you wish. After the Welcome Feast I will show you where your common room is. Now, I must tend to the Prefects." Dumbledore said and stood leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

'Since when did I find Draco freaking Malfoy so freaking attractive?'

"So…you put metal in your face too?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Hermione answered reluctantly, wondering why he was being so civil all the sudden.

"Well that's rather bold of you Hermione."

"What?"

"Hermione. That is your name isn't it?"

"Well… yes but…"

"You didn't expect me to use it?"

"Well no.. I mean.."

"I know. I sprung it on you a bit fast. But really, there's no sense in continuing as we have."

"What happened to you over the summer?"

"I exposed the real Draco." He said as he spread his arms out, presenting himself to her.

"Um… I see.."

"I know you don't believe it just yet.. But you will.." Draco smiled as he turned and walked out the door.  
'Wow… that's impressive… Hermione… what the hell are you thinking? This is Draco Malfoy… How do you know he isn't just taunting you? Or playing some sick joke? Well I don't. But… we'll just have to see I suppose…"


	2. Chapter 2

(!) Silver Haze (!)

Chapter 2

"Hey. So?" Blaise said when Draco walked back into the compartment. Draco sat down and just stared at the floor as if in a daze.

"Um… Draco? Is there.. a problem?"

"What?" Draco snapped back into reality and looked up at Blaise.

"What happened?"

"I just..threw myself out there toward her. I've never done that before. And to her?! Of all people."

"Draco what the bloody hell are you on about?"

"I talked to her. Just causually. Like we've been friends for ages."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

"What?"

"Hermione Granger."

"I know. I heard you. I really mean what as in… What?"

"Okay. I haven't told you, but, I've kind of.. sort of.. a little bit.."

"Draco."

"I want Hermione Granger." Draco blurted out. Blaise just stared back unsure of how to answer.

*

"Hey!" Ginny said as Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Hey! Guess what!" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all said at once.

"We are gonna have dances this year! Draco and myself get to organize them. There will be big ones for the whole school and smaller ones for 7th years. Ginny, don't worry, I got you into 7th year dances."

"That's awesome! I can't wait!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Cool." Harry said.

"Wait…did you just say 'Draco and myself'?" Ron said.

"Yes."

"Since when is it Draco?"

"Since we grew up Ron. It's a bit silly to continue on as we have." Hermione said quoting Draco.

"Hermione…. Have you gone mad?"

"No Ronald. I've matured, unlike some I know."

"Yeah. Like Malfoy."

"Once again. No Ronald. Like you."

*

"So Z, is Silver Haze goin' this year?" Draco asked.

"As far as I know…oh but I heard from Mallory over the summer and she said that she's out…wouldn't say why…" Blaise said.

"So we've lost our lead singer? Well that's just bloody fantastic."

"I know. I'm going to find her later and demand to know why. Give her a good telling off that one."

"Yeah I know all about your 'giving her a good telling off'." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Blaise laughed.

"No really. I'm going to talk. I want to know why she bailed. Be can't go without a female voice. All our songs have a female harmony part."

"I know. We'll have to find some one else. We need new songs now at any rate."

"Agreed. We'll keep our ears open."

"You're retarded."

"Indeed, good sir, indeed." Blaide and Draco laughed together and continued talking.

*

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A few announcements before the sorting and then we will feast. First off, The Forbidden Forest is just that - forbidden. Mr. Filch asks again this year that you please not bother Mrs. Norris, she is getting on in age and it doesn't take much to frighten the poor soul and seeing as to she has still not fully recovered from last years events, lets do be kind.

Now, this year will be our first year doing this, we will be holding dances. There will be big ones for the entire school, and smaller ones for 7th years. With that said, please let me introduce you to the new Heads. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy." There was applause as the two stood.

"We will also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Loraine Destin." There was applause as a gorgeous woman stood. "And now for the Sorting and the feast." Dumbledore sat and McGonagall stood for the sorting.

*

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please follow me." Dumbledore said once the feast was over. He was standing with Draco and Hermione outside the Great Hall. Dumbledore turned and lead them to the fourth floor. Then turned a corner and went down a few corridors and then took a few more turns to come to a halt in front of a portrait of a serpent and a lion lying in a dungeon. "Here is your dorm. The password is Silver Haze." He looked at Draco and winked. "I must go…enjoy your year."

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said. Draco nodded. Hermione turned to the portrait. "Silver Haze." The portrait opened and Hermione climbed in. She stopped and gasped at the sight of the room.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Draco said as he walked to the oak door with the Slytherin crest on it. Hermione walked to the oak door with the Gryffindor crest on it.

"Wow. This is-"

"Rock star-ish." Hermione turned around to face Draco.

"Yeah kinda. I like it"

"Me too. Mine's the same way. Have a look." Draco said. Hermione looked at him a bit reluctantly but proceeded across the room to Draco's room. "You like it?" he said coming up behind her.

"Yeah. I do…" Draco smiled and turned to explore. "Um, Draco?" Hermione said. Her face twisted in an unsure look at being so casual.

"Yes?"

"Um.. why so? Nonchalant?"

"Well, you see, with the Dark Lord gone and all I really just… don't care what anyone says.. I'm going to be whomever I so choose. I'm not going to live by the standards I was forced to live by for so long. I know I'm stronger than my father, I'm not afraid anymore. Why waste my time being who I don't want to be when I could spend it being myself and having fun?" Draco finished with a smile.

"Yes, well… Do forgive me if I'm a bit… unsure…"

"I understand Hermione. I really do. And I want to apologize for the past 6 years. I know it won't really mean much coming from me, but in all honesty, I really didn't mean any of the mean things I've said to you. And especially the whole.. mudblood.. part.." Draco whispered the last part. Hermione just looked at him as if she didn't know if this was actually happening.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Really, I am. I know you won't really believe me fore while. But I promise, I will make it up to you. I don't want you feel as though I'm trying to pull a fast one on you or anything. This really is who I am. And I plan on proving that to you."

"Yes, well… I do hope you succeed then."

"Oh I will. I am Draco Malfoy after all." Ergo the trademark smirk. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gave Draco a look that said 'Yes. I can see now how you've changed.'

"No really, Hermione, I am Draco Malfoy. I do get what I want. I do succeed. But that's only because I work for it. Not because I scare it out of people or whatever have you."

"You'll just have to prove that to me then I suppose."

"I will."

*

Later that evening, Hermione was in her room, playing her guitar and singing some new things she'd written recently. Draco was sitting in front of the fire reading. He had been listening. And he had to admit, she was good.

'Good? More like fantastic. Where has this talent been? Forget Mallory. Hermione is the new voice.'

Draco got up and walked to Hermione's room. He stood listening until she finished and he knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door looking as if she didn't know whether to brace herself or be annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I couldn't help but hear you and I think that you are fantastic."

"You.. what now?"

"You have a incredible voice Hermione. And you can play. And I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

(!) Silver Haze (!)

Chapter 3

"Malfoy-"

"Draco." He interjected.

"Whatever. You really expect me to be civil to you?"

"No. I don't. At least not right away."

"This just isn't right." Hermione said as she turned back into her room.

"I know. But it's not going to stop me. I'll still call you Hermione. I'll still be civil. I'll still wait. Take your time. There's no rush."

"Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"I can't just call you Draco. Just like we've been chums for the past 6 years."

"I know. It's a psychological thing. If I correct you every time you'll eventually start saying Draco without thinking about it."

"Don't correct me."

"Call me Draco." Hermione stared at him and he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright. I'm sorry." Once again, a strange look from Hermione. "Okay. Apologizing is new as well. I know…"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll leave you to your guitar. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke confused.

'Why is Draco acting so strange? Its just like BAM and he's different. Except that he said he's always been the same. Just that he was afraid? Draco Malfoy? Afraid? I just can't understand. I've got to talk to Ginny.'

Hermione walked to the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny.

"I've got to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Ya know Gin, I really don't know."

Hermione and Ginny finished breakfast and began walking toward the Head dorm. Harry and Ron turned a corner and saw them.

"Oy! Where are you off to?" Ron called down the corridor.

"To my dorm. Come on, I'll show you all where it is."

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered.

"I'll tell you…"

Hermione drug Ginny into her room and closed the door. They both collapsed onto Hermione's bed.

"Malfoy has been acting very strangely. He's being all civil and he's nice and there hasn't been one insult and he's said that he's not afraid to be himself anymore and he told me to call him Draco and that he would wait for me to be okay with all of this and he told me I have an amazing voice and he want me to sing with him and Blaise Zabini in their band."

"Hermione. Calm down and let me understand this. He wants you to call him Draco. He wants to be civil. He hasn't insulted you? He wants you to sing in his band?"

"Yes."

"Hermione. DO IT!!"

"Ginny? Have you gone mad? It's Draco. Malfoy. What if this is all some sick joke?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Stop thinking about how attractive he is and think about the meaning behind all this."

"I'm sorry. Okay. What could he possibly have as a reason to joke? I mean, the only reason to earn your trust is to turn you over to Voldemort but now that that's over…"

"See that was what I first thought too… Or what if he just wants to pull one over on me for the last time? Or at least before we leave Hogwarts?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

Hermione sighed. "Me either."

* * *

"So, how was Night One with Hermione Granger?" Blaise said as Draco sat down to breakfast.

"Good. I actually think we've found our new voice." Draco said smiling.

"Really? Hermione?"

"Absolutely. And she plays guitar. Got quite a bit of talent that one."

"And you asked her to sing for us?"

"Yes."

"And she said?"

"This just isn't right."

"Well as to be expected Draco. I mean you tormented the poor girl for 6 years."

"I know. I'm giving her time to get used to the whole thing."

"Do you know how long that will take? Surely not any time soon."

"I dunno Blaise. She can read people very well. And once she realized I'm sincere, she'll be on board in a heartbeat."

"I do hope you're right."

"Oh I am."

"Well, are you going to go on about Hermione or are you going to show me where your place is so I can escape the hell that is Slytherin?"

"I will show you my friend. Lets go."

* * *

Draco and Blaise walked through the portrait hole and Ron and Harry instantly tensed.

"'Ello." Draco said as he approached the center of the room. "You lot will be here a lot then I suppose? No worries. We'll be here too if you don't mind. It'll just be us though. No other dirty little Slytherins eh?" Draco said laughing. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward looks and turned back to look at Draco.

"Oh right. This is all new to you as well. I'm sorry. I've told Hermione, I'm not gonna just stop being civil all the sudden. I want us to be reasonable with each other."

"Why?" Ron inquired.

"Well it's a bit silly to continue with the masquerade now don't you think?"

"What masquerade?" Harry said. "Everything on our behalf was real."

"It wasn't for us. Was it Blaise?"

"Not at all."

"I know that seems a bit conspicuous but really Harry, Ron, this is really who we are. To be under the control of people much stronger than yourself, you have to be who they want you to be. But now, we don't have to succumb to that. We can be the real Draco and Blaise."

"Why should we believe that?" Harry said rather nastily.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione said as she and Ginny walked out of Hermione's room.

"No Hermione. Just chatting with Harry and Ron. Blaise and I will just be in my room." Draco shot her a smile as they strolled into Draco's quarters. As soon as the door clicked shut Harry and Ron whirled around to Hermione and Ginny.

"What the hell Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I dunno Harry. He's been acting like this the whole time since we were on the train."

"He can't really mean this."

"Well, maybe he does Harry." Ginny chimed in.

"So what? We're just supposed to play along?" Ron said.

"Well I suppose Ron. What else do you suggest?" Hermione snapped.

"I suggest _not _playing along. Why should we all the sudden jump into being polite and ignore the past six years?!" Ron was beginning to turn red in the face.

"Because. Some of us have grown up Ronald. Why don't you try doing the same?"


	4. Chapter 4

(!) Silver Haze (!)

Chapter 4

"So, how well do you think this is actually going to work?" Blaise asked as he lounged across the chaise lounge in Draco's room.

"Dunno. Guess we'll just have to keep at it. Be persistent. I think they're catching on with it slowly."

"With the exception of one Ron Weasley…"

"Ah yes. Well, I think Hermione will make him realize. In time Blaise, in time."

"And you have the patience for this?"

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're you."

"Well obviously."

"You know what I mean."

Draco laughed. "I know. But Blaise, it's Hermione Granger…"

"I know who she is. What I don't know is why she is so special."

"How can you ask such a ridiculous question? She's extremely intelligent. She's beautiful. She's… way, way too good for me…"

"Did I really just hear you say that? What happened to 'She's mine.' 'I'll have her.' And all that? That's why you consider her a challenge. But only she thinks she's better than you. Or maybe she doesn't even think that anymore. You don't know. Maybe she's starting to see who you really are and likes it. Why do you think you aren't good enough?"

"Because of the past 6 years."

"But it was all song and dance. That's not you. Well, the real you."

"I know…"

"And so will Hermione. Just keep being the real Draco. Not the pompous ass that they've known since way back when."

"What if she doesn't like the real Draco?"

"Alright, lets try this, try… are you ready? Listen carefully now… confidence."

"I don't have any."

"You did with all the other girls."

"That was all 'song and dance' remember?"

"Yeah. And? If you could do it then you can do it now. Just don't be so… straight forward."

"You wanted to say obnoxious."

"Did not."

"Liar."

"So maybe I am. What? You were."

"They liked it."

"Hermione won't."

"True."

"So?"

"The real Draco it is."

"And?"

"I'll do it on my own time. And hers."

"And?"

"Not be obnoxious."

"Yes. And?"

"Be confident."

"Yes Draco. Very good."

"Do not talk to me as if I am some child."

"You are but a child my friend."

Draco threw a pillow at Blaise. "Shut up. You're just as much of one as I am."

"Well yeah." Blaise laughed. Draco joined him and talk turned to other things.

* * *

"I dunno about all this Hermione." Ron stated once again.

"I know Ron. If you are that uncomfortable then you don't have to come to our dorm anymore."

"No Hermione. I'll keep coming because I don't trust him."

"Well we're beginning to Ron. If you can't follow along then maybe you should figure out why."

"I know why Hermione. THE PAST 6 YEARS!"

"Ronald Weasley do not ever raise your voice to me."

"I just did Hermione. You won't do a damn thing about it."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out Ron. Now." Hermione said stiffly. Ron had an angry look plastered on his face. He turned and stormed from the common room.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't destroy things." Harry said. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm with you though."

"Thank you." Harry turned and followed Ron's path. Ginny and Hermione plopped down on the couch.

"I dunno what's gotten into him. He never used to have a temper like this." Hermione said.

"I know. I think it's stress from what's happened."

"I suppose you're right. At any rate, want to help me write some music?"

"Well of course."

* * *

"Shh. You hear that?" Draco said to Blaise.

"What?"

"Listen." The two listened carefully. Music could be heard from outside Draco's door. A female voice drifted into the music. The boys listened to Hermione sing.

"She's good." Blaise said quietly.

"Yeah. She's amazing."

"Let's go." Blaise said standing. Draco popped up off his bed.

"What?"

"Lets. Go."

"Out there?"

"No Draco. To Australia."

"We can't go out there. She'll stop."

"And she'll start again. I wanna talk to her."

"Blaise."

"Chill. I'm just gonna talk about music." Blaise said as he opened the door. Draco followed him out. Hermione and Ginny looked up as they walked toward them.

"Was I playing too loudly?" Hermione asked.

"No. We actually wanted to hear more." Blaise responded as he sat in the chair across from Hermione. The only spot left for Draco was on the couch next to Hermione.

"Yeah. Continue please." Draco said sitting down. Hermione looked at him and shared a look with Ginny.

"Okay.. Well. This is just something we've started writing. I'm almost done, actually. It's called 'If It Means A Lot To You'. It's got both male and female vocal parts."

"Start with the female vocals." Blaise said leaning forward. He has a curious look on his face so Hermione picked up her guitar and began.

'Hey sweetie. Well I need you here tonight. And I know that you don't wanna be leavin me. Yeah, you want it. But I can't help. I just feel complete when you're by my side. But I know you can't come home till they're singin, La La La La La La La.'

"Then this is where the male vocal come in. And he starts the song. It's predominately male, but the female vocals come in too."

"Draco pick up those lyrics. Hermione, can you start from the beginning?" Blaise requested.

"Uh.. Sure." Hermione began to strum. "I'll give you the intro and a bar.

"Okay." Draco smiled at Hermione. She gave a small smile back and continued.

'Hey darling. I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leavin. Yeah I want but no I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by. Cuz I can't come back home til they're singin La La La La La La La. Till everyone is singin.

If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear to you that we can make this last. La la la. If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past. It might be for the best."

Hermione kept playing and began singing the female vocals. Then Draco joined in on Hermione's cue.

'If you can wait till I get home, then I swear to you we can make this last. If you can wait till I get home, then I swear this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best."

"You know you can give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me. I can wait through everything."

"Is this really happening? I swear I'd never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway."

"We knew it'd happen eventually." Hermione and Draco sang in perfect harmony.

Hermione stopped. "This is the part where more voices come in. One other one would be sufficient. Those voices would sing la la la la la la. And the lead male voice would sing over them. See?"

"Hermione. That's a gorgeous song." Draco said.

"Thanks…"

"You would be excellent in Silver Haze. We need you." Blaise stated.

"You need me?"

"Yes. We do. You're loads better than our last girl."

"Well…" Hermione glanced at Ginny who nodded slightly. "Alright. I"ll give it a go."

"Fantastic. It'll be worth it." Draco grinned.

They continued to discuss music and trade lyrics and riffs for the next couple of hours. There were even a few shared laughs and flirting glances between the girls and boys.

"Well, I'd better get back before my dolt of a brother sends out search parties."

"Right. Well I'll see you at breakfast Gin. Night."

"Night."

"Goodnight Ginny." Draco offered.

"Wait, I'll walk you." Blaise said jumping up and walking toward her.

"Um.. Okay.." Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Night Draco, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaise and Ginny left. Hermione was a bit uneasy seeing as to this new civil thing had only just begun. Not that Ginny couldn't very well take car of herself though.

"So. Tonight was fun." Draco said trying to make conversation.

"Yes."

"Would you like to have a snack before bed?"

"What?"

"I can make a mean dip with some tortilla chips."

"You cook?"

"Well, if you use magic is it still cooking?"

"I suppose. Is it your own recipe?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, then I suppose."

"Great. So how about it?"

"Sure…"

"Come with me." Draco almost danced into the kitchen. "Now. You'll need a few ingredients from the fridge. And a bowl. And… a spoon." Draco collected the ingredients on the counter. "Now. You add all these things in and mix them up. But, the secret to the deliciousness is hot sauce."

"Hot sauce?"

"Hot sauce. It gives it just the slightest kick. Here, try." Draco offered her a bite and Hermione looked at him hesitantly. "Come on. I didn't poison it or anything." Hermione took a bite and it was slightly like heaven in her mouth.

"Wow."

"I know right?" Draco and Hermione finished the dip and cleaned up their mess.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Draco." Hermione said turning toward him from the table. Draco thought for a split second and walked over wrapping Hermione in an embrace.

"Goodnight Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

(!) Silver Haze (!)

Chapter 5

Needless to say, neither Hermione nor Draco slept much, although the restless thoughts were different. Hermione laid awake wondering why and what Draco Malfoy was up to. Draco lay awake wondering if he really could get Hermione. Morning came all to early for Hermione, yet Draco was up and ready to go. Well, ready to see Hermione at least.

"Morning." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before she starting getting ready for the day.

"Morning." Draco said. He also had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Sleep well?"

"Um… Yeah. You?"

"Great."

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready. I'll… see you later."

"Lookin forward to it." Draco smiled. Hermione gave him a confused look but continued on.

*

Draco nearly sprinted down to the Great Hall. He seated himself beside Blaise and began this string of nonsense words about what had happened.

"Draco. Slow down mate. Start from the beginning."

"Last night. After you left. I hugged Hermione. And. This morning. I made her coffee. And. She said 'I'll see you later'. And I said. 'Lookin forward to it.' And she looked at me all weird. Why Blaise? Why would I say that?"

"Because you are?"

"Well obviously Blaise, but why would I tell her that?!"

"Because you want her to know?"

"No I don't!" Blaise just sat there looking at him. "Yes I do!"

"I told you."

"What have I done? What if she's weirded out?"

"Would you calm down before I hit you?"

"Sorry."

"Just chill man. Continue on as you have. She'll warm up."

*

"Ginny. He hugged me."

"Was he rock solid?"

"Ginny."

"Well can you blame me?"

"And this morning he said he was looking forward to seeing me later."

"Hermione. He likes you. Get. At. It."

"Ginny Weasley. How can you say that?"

"Like this. Get. At. It."

"I can't help but think this is some sort of trick."

"I know. We've talked about this. What reason could be possibly have?"

"I dunno Ginny. I just feel really uneasy about it."

"Hermione, please just let your guard down for like two seconds. You always drive things like this away because you're afraid you're going to get hurt. And yes, Draco Malfoy has hurt you in the past but that isn't him! That was Lucius. And even if you do get hurt, that's just part of life. But _Draco Malfoy_ wants _you_. Make the best of that Hermione."

"Well… when you put it that way…"

"Exactly! Now, for Christ's sake, will you flirt back?!"

"Shamelessly."

*

The day carried on and every time the pair passed each other they would exchange flirtatious smiles and words. Draco, of course, was beside himself. Hermione on the other hand, wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was right, but she went along with it anyway. She had to admit, it was fun. The last classes of the day ended and Draco and Blaise began to walk from Herbology to Draco and Hermione's dorm.

"Blaise I dunno what's happened. It's like she did a complete one-eighty between this morning and between classes. She was smiling and flirting. Did I do something fantastic or…?"

"Well I suppose you did mate. Where are you gonna go from here?"

"I want to get to know her more. What's her favorite band? What's her favorite book? What's her favorite color? Food? Drink? Movie? Subject? Brand of shoe? Actor? Vocalist? Everything Blaise. I want to know it all."

"By the sound of that list, it's gonna take awhile. So, you'd better get started."

"You mean today?"

"No Draco. Next year."

"Smartass."

"Stupidass."

"Shut up."

"You."

"What are you girls arguing about?" Hermione said walking up behind them. They were at the portrait hole. "Silver Haze."

"Nothing." Blaise said. He gave Draco a look as if to say 'Well go on. Start a conversation.'

"So, Hermione. How were your classes today?"

"They weren't bad. Professor Destin and I got into it a bit but.."

"What happened?"

"She told me I was wrong. And I… sternly… made her see that I was in fact correct."

"Well, isn't that brave."

"Not really. She just needs to understand that I'm never wrong. Well, almost never." Hermione had plopped on a chair and Draco continued to stand.

"Hermione, do you want to go sit outside and maybe do some homework and chat?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Hermione stood and grabbed her bag.

"Here. I'll get that." Draco smiled. Hermione returned it.

"So, it occurred to me that we've lived in the same place for 6 years and I know close to nothing about you."

"And I you."

"I thought I'd start with the basics. What is your favorite color?" he said as he leaned back on his bag and stretched his legs out on the blanket they had set under a tree.

"Well. I like black and white."

"I like black and green."

"I'm shocked. Really, I am." Hermione stated in a monotone. Draco laughed.

"I am a Slytherin. The hat doesn't lie."

"True. Okay, next question."

"Favorite band?"

"I have a lot. But top three would have to be, A Day To Remember, Avenged Sevenfold, and Bring Me The Horizon."

"Really? I love A Day To Remember. And A7X and BMTH. Oh, and The Audition."

"Blink 182."

"Mayday Parade."

"Linkin Park."

"Four Year Strong."

"AC/DC."

"Paramore."

"Motion City Soundtrack."

"Pierce the Veil."

"And that's just to start."

"I agree."

"Should I even ask what your favorite song is?"

"How much time do you have?" Hermione smiled. Draco laughed.

"Right. So how about…"

"Who's your favorite vocalist?"

"Well, I'd have to say that male vocalist would probably be Jeremy Mckinnon and Oli Sykes. Females would have to be Amy Lee and Hayley Williams."

"Good choices."

"You know, we have a lot in common."

"I agree." Hermione smiled down at him. "So, what about…"

Hermione and Draco sat outside enjoying the night air. They realized that it was starting to get dark outside, so they quickly gathered up their belongings, which didn't take much since not one book was touched for homework, and headed back into the castle for dinner.


End file.
